Viola
by Dumbledore'sArmy18
Summary: Theresa was beaten, but when the Cullens save her she finds herself in the Vampire World. But what will happen when she shows a power that seems to top all others? Will the Volturi collect her? But you never know what happens when it comes to vampires...
1. Found

**Author's Note: About a year or two after Breaking Dawn ends. This is sort of a prologue of sorts, so hope you like it! Read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns this, not me.**

**Found:**

Jacob Black walked down the road, whistling merrily. He was off to see Nessie Cullen, which always put him in a good mood. Glancing around, he saw the green forest he had grown up seeing around. So beautiful.

It was calm, only the ruffling leaves made sound. Fresh air filled his nostrils, putting him into an even better mood then he had before. The forest had a way of doing that to him.

But, suddenly, the peace and quiet was interrupted. Interrupted by a shrill shriek that came from behind him. He turned and saw a red haired girl sprinting towards him with a slight limp. Her expression was terror and her alien-like green eyes were wide with fear.

"Help me! Oh, please," she whispered as she approached. "He's coming! Hide me! Anything!"

She was covered in blood and bruises covered her porcelain skin. Her clothes were rags and she was unnaturally dirty. It was sickening to think that another person had done this to her.

"He's… after me… please, help me," she whimpered then she fainted, nearly falling to the ground, but Jacob caught her. To his surprise, he found two big lumps on her head and a huge crack on the back. Blood seeped down his clothes as he lifted the girl up and sprinted head long to the Cullens. He hoped they would be able to help.

"What's your name?" Jacob asked.

"Theresa…Silvern…" she breathed weakly.

So Jacob ran up the drive and burst through the door of the white manor. Bella sat in the room, talking with Nessie. They both looked up in shock, Jacob thought Nessie looked quite pretty but shook his head to keep his head in the game. Theresa's pulse was slowing drastically.

"Are you just going to stare at me or will someone please get Carlisle?" Jacob asked, panicking at the slowness of her heart.

Bella nodded and ran up stairs in a blur and came back with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens in seconds.

"What's happened?" Carlisle asked.

"It looks like she's got a crack on the back of her head," Jacob replied.

He nodded. "Set her on the table so I can examine her."

Jacob went into the hardly used kitchen and set Theresa Silvern carefully upon it. Carlisle started inspecting Theresa while muttering, "Crack in the back of the skull… internal bleeding in brain and chest… bruises, everywhere! …left arm broken… twisted ankle…"

The list of injuries went on, it was a miracle that Theresa was still alive. Jacob could still feel the feeble beat of heart but it was slowing, more and more each second.

"The injuries are too great," Carlisle finally said to the audience. "She will either die or I can—"

"Turn her?" Alice spoke up. "Carlisle, I've seen her in our future, go on and turn her."

Emmet looked taken aback. "And you didn't tell us?"

"I guess it wasn't worth mentioning," Alice replied absently.

He looked a bit angry at the news but held back. Carlisle ignoring the angry Emmet bent over Theresa and bit her neck. The girl started writhing in pain as Carlisle lifted his head away.

She must have been around seventeen years old and already she'd be immortal. Jacob thought it was unfair. Couldn't she just die? Edward glanced at him and shook his head. Jacob scowled.

The girl, just before she lost consciousness, pleaded faintly, "Please… Please, help me…."

**Author's Note: A bit short, I know. But anyway, read and review. I'll udpdate soon! :)**


	2. A New Life

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! So this is from the POV of Theresa Silvern but she has a new name in this chapter so just watch out. I hope it's not to cheesy. Well, read and review! **

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I do, I do not own the Twilight Saga. Its all Stephenie Meyer. :)**

**A New Life:**

She writhed in pain. It was unbearable, horrible, and she wished she could've just died. A burning sensation spread throughout her body, filling her with more pain then she had ever endured. The pain swallowed her whole and twisted her around and around. It didn't seize, either, and she could here her soft shrieks distantly. Her heart was beating fast, faster than it should. It throbbed as a pain so sharp it felt like a knife was piercing it.

Just as she thought she couldn't take anymore, the pain in her body subsided. The fire that had coursed through her was dying and she was grateful beyond belief. All the while, she could see nothing; hear nothing except far-away screams and mutters.

Then it all ended, and she was left with her eyes closed and silence. Well, actually, she could hear distant conversation, but it was hard to make out. She opened her eyes, gasping with awe as she sat up.

The world was clearer, her vision was sharper. Her eyesight had always been good but not like this. It was like hawk vision, she could see the green brush strokes on the opposing wall and the soft beating wings of a fly.

She blinked, though she had no need to. It was wonderful, yet it felt odd. Too odd. She realized she didn't even have to breathe nor did she have pulse. Was she dead? But she felt alive. Odd. Then a sharp thirst cut through her throat, but she ignored it, pushed it back to the archives in her mind.

"It takes awhile to get used to," a voice soft and melodic said behind her. She turned and came face to face with the most beautiful woman. The woman had brown hair that was long and waved across her thin face. Her eyes were a dazzling gold.

"Who-? Where am I?" she asked confused and frightened.

"I'm Bella Cullen. You're Theresa Silvern, right?" Bella asked kindly.

The girl flinched. She absolutely hated that name, her father had called her that and she couldn't help but cringe whenever she heard the name.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No, I just don't like that name. I prefer Viola," she muttered softly surprised at her own delicate voice.

Bella nodded sincerely.

"Why am I here?" Viola asked still bewildered as to how she got there. All she remembered was running and seeing a dark-skinned man then blacking out.

The woman smiled again and then went into a detailed explanation about vampires, werewolves, and a bunch of other things Viola didn't even know existed, but she still listened intently.

Bella ended the long account by saying, "We found you, nearly dead that is, and we turned you. Really it's a shame about your eyes; your human eyes were so pretty."

Viola was astonished, what had happened to them?

"Why? What happened?"

"Take a look and see."

Bella handed her a small hand mirror with a white rim. Viola took it suspiciously and peered at herself.

She nearly dropped the piece of glass. She'd never been vain nor had she been pretty. But, now, she was purely breath-taking. Her hair was fiery red and perfectly tousled while her dainty face had the complexion of snow white. No freckles in sight, not one when last time Viola checked she had millions of them.

She gasped as she looked at her eyes. They were the same fiery red as her hair, and she couldn't help but hope that they would change soon as Bella had mentioned. She wished for her bright green eyes, the only part of appearance that she liked, and now they were gone. Then, again, she was rather beautiful now, so she couldn't be ungrateful. At least she was alive…or undead.

Just as she was about to set the mirror down, her red eyes flickered green. Had it been her imagination or could she possibly have the power to change the color of her eyes? Bella had certainly talked about some vampires having special abilities.

"Are you thirsty?" Bella inquired, taking back the mirror.

"Hmm?"

"Blood. Do you need blood?"

There was a small twinge at the base of her throat, but not unbearable. Viola replied, "A little. You drink animal blood, right? I don't want…"

"Of course we do! Stay here, I'll fetch my husband."

Viola nodded, though she had no idea what Bella meant. The woman raced out of the room and in five seconds flat she was back holding a man's hand. The man was tall with the same stunning golden eyes but he had bronze hair and his face was more angular.

"You're Viola? I'm Edward Cullen," he said with a charming smile. "You've met my wife."

Then Viola remembered that Edward was the mind-reader. She quickly made her thoughts go blank. She was going to have to be careful around him.

"Don't worry, Viola, I don't judge," he said rather fast, but she caught every word. _Must be some vampire thing_, she thought. Then she got an idea.

_Can you read direct thoughts, like this?_ Viola thought hard.

"Yes, it's actually easier," he answered smiling endearingly.

_Do you talk like this often? _She thought.

"Only when I need to."

Bella raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. She must have realized what Viola was testing.

"That's amazing," Viola said out loud this time. She awed by the sheer power of the gift, but she wouldn't want it herself. Some things were better left unknown.

"I know exactly how you feel," Edward agreed to her thought.

She nodded.

"Well, now are you ready to hunt?"

"Sure."

The couple led Viola out into a hallway, where everything seemed to be in perfect order. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen in her life.

"How old are you, Viola?" Bella asked as they made their way through the labyrinth of a house. They had twisted and turned until they reached a small wooden staircase.

Descending the wooden stairs, she answered, "Seventeen. My birthday was coming soon though."

"When?"

"June 14th."

Bella nodded and continued to lead the way. Finally, they were outside in the open air. Viola could smell everything and hear everything. It was amazing!

"Come on. Follow us. There's a deer herd about twenty miles west into the forest. Shouldn't take long to catch up," Bella said cheerily. Edward took her hand and then they were off running, obviously they were expecting Viola to follow, so she ran and caught up to them within seconds.

They ran through the bright forest and Viola had to let an excited cry escape her lips. It was simply brilliant. She had never seen the forest so beautiful, the greens jumped out at her and the browns of the tree trunks were not so dull with her vampire eyes.

She grinned at the surroundings, hearing the birds _tweet _and the pitter-patter of chipmunks and other furry creatures. Viola had never felt so alive—or undead!

When they arrived, they pounced on the deer before they could even register an attack. Viola caught a large male deer, and she was sad about killing the poor defenseless animal, so she made a promise to every animal they killed that they would not die in vain. Hopefully, that would be enough, and just for good measure she whispered, "Rest in peace," to each of her killings.

**…**

When they were done hunting and Viola wasn't as thirsty as before—Edward said animals weren't as nearly as satisfying as humans but they would have to deal—the threesome trekked back to the Cullen's house. It was more of a manor and it was absolutely beautiful in the dimming world. The sun was covered, of course, because it was always cloudy in Forks. Bella explained that that was one of the reasons why they stayed there, apparently the sun made vampires shiny. Viola wasn't sure what she meant but hoped she learned soon.

Anyway, they arrived at the manor and she met all the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, who were like the parent figures in the house, and Nessie—short for Renesmee—Cullen, who was Edward and Bella's daughter.

They were all very nice, with the exception of Rosalie, who seemed to resent Viola and she was undoubtedly a snob. But her husband, Emmet, was fun, and Viola thought she was going to love this family.

They called her the new Cullen, she was amazed how accepting they were, welcoming her with open arms. They were also awed at her self-control, evidently new-born vampires are supposed to be a bit distracted by blood, but Viola hardly noticed the sweet scent of blood that radiated off of Nessie. She also hoped she would never attack the sweet child for her blood.

So that very day, June 7th, she started a whole life over…that day she became Viola Cullen.

**Author's Note: Not to be annoying but it would be incredibly helpful if you review my story! Thanks... I shall update soon!**


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note: Yes, the title of this chapter is a bit redundant, but… I thought it sounded good so I hope you like it! Review and I'll be a happy camper. Thanks and enjoy! (By the way, I must warn you that half of this chapter is in the POV of Seth Clearwater.) **

**DISCLAIMER: Yet again, it's Stephenie Meyer's, not mine.**

**Unexpected Surprises:**

Viola was still not used to _not_ going to sleep at night, though the need left her. She couldn't get used to the fact that she was always awake and alert. But the upside of being awake forever is that everyone else in the house didn't sleep either—except little Nessie—so it gave her the opportunity to get to know the Cullen family.

One night, she played cards with Alice and Jasper.

"So you can see into the future, right?" Viola asked her looking down at the cards before her. It was easier to multi-task now, when she was human she got distracted very easily.

"Yes. In small bits at a time. I saw you coming though I wanted it to be surprise for everyone else," Alice answered in a bright tone she always used. "Edward, of course, saw it coming, but he didn't tell anyone so I'm happy!"

She grinned as she snatched one the spoons from the middle and set down two pairs of four. She chuckled triumphantly, Viola and Jasper, however, fought over the last spoon. In the end, he won and smiled broadly. He wasn't much for gloating but the smile was obviously meant to taunt Viola. She just grinned along with everyone else.

"Shall we play again?" Jasper asked setting both silver spoons in the middle of the stone table once again. Abruptly, Bella and Edward waltzed—literally—into the kitchen.

"Ahh…Here's the lovebirds," Alice announced, rolling her golden eyes.

Bella and Edward laughed and waltzed right out the other door of the kitchen. The more Viola stayed with this family the more she thought they were unbelievably strange. But she also liked it, a lot.

"Alice, do you think I'll have a special ability?" Viola questioned, suddenly.

Alice shrugged. "I haven't seen one yet, but that doesn't mean you won't. It might be something that you were good at when you were human. Do you remember anything?"

Horrible pictures filled Viola's head, and she flinched. She hated thinking of her human life, it wasn't at all pleasant. The family had tried to coax the story out of her but she wasn't ready and they respected that thankfully. Viola frowned, trying to find anything special about her human life. Nothing… She just hadn't ever gotten to use her talents or find them… except…

"Well, I've had a talent for playing the viola, that's why my mother gave me my nickname."

Alice smiled cunningly then ran from the room and came back in seconds holding a flawlessly new Viola. It was beautiful, with dark wood and strong strings. The bow was long and as she gripped she found it comfortable in her hands. Viola took the viola, which is like a violin only it's bigger and has a deeper tone, and held it to her chin.

Then she played, played her favorite song in the most beautiful tone. It was spectacular to have the viola back under her chin, amazing that she could still remember all the notes and fingerings of the song.

Soon the Cullens gathered around her, all wearing the same stunned expression. When she finished the song they clapped and Edward, who looked like he was concocting something in his mind, asked, "Have you ever played with a piano accompaniment?"

"No, but I'm sure I could figure it out," she replied, smiling to herself.

"Come on, let's see if we can do it."

Edward led everyone through the kitchen to the main room, where there was incidentally a grand piano that sparkled, just as Viola discovered her skin could do—she'd figured out what Bella meant when vampires go shiny in the sunlight.

Edward sat upon the piano then gestured her to sit next to him. She took a seat on the bench and looked at the music before her. There were quite a few notes on the sheets, but Viola believed it wouldn't be too difficult to decipher.

"Can you read it?" Edward asked and when she nodded, said, "Alright, let's play!"

The music started, soft at first then it grew to a sound so magnificent that it was as if the whole orchestra had crowded into the main room. Melodic, striking notes echoed throughout the house as Viola swelled with happiness. She could definitely spend eternity playing like this.

Then all too soon the song ended. Edward and Viola smiled at eachother as she rejoiced, "Playing the viola just got a whole lot better! That was splendid!"

…

The next day was different. Viola had to stay upstairs, for the wolves—shifters—were visiting and nobody wanted to risk it. She meandered around her room lonely and wishing she could be downstairs and meet the wolves. Rosalie, who had warmed up from her coldness, talked about them as if they were something disgusting and undesirable, but Nessie disagreed strongly and said that they were very nice, at least to her.

She paced, looking at her new room. It was square and one whole wall was made of glass and was completely transparent. It was an amazing view of the field below as well as the forest which was bright as ever. The rest of her room contained a bookshelf of a set of books to keep up her studies. No way was she giving up on school just because she was immortal. There was no bed—there was no real need for one—just a couch replacing it. A shaggy carpet was set in the middle of the room, pointing at the white desk that faced the wall window. Viola really liked the room, but she couldn't help but feel guilty and thought that she didn't deserve such luxuries. Edward had agreed, but said it was best not to disappoint Esme and Alice, who had decorated the room.

Viola reached for a book, and before she even touched it, the thing moved, this had happened several times earlier, too. It moved towards her into her waiting hand. Her eyes widened at the book and thought, _Could this be my talent?_

Thinking hard and curious, she asked the book to float. A few seconds past and just as she was about to give up, the book lifted from its place in her hands. It floated several inches up then dropped back into Viola's hands.

She gasped, astonished. She, then, ran quickly downstairs without thinking of the consequences, she _had _to show the Cullens. She knew she wouldn't hurt anybody, she could barely kill an animal so how could she kill a human?

"Everyone!" Viola shouted excitedly as she reached the main room. Just as she entered there was a huge crash as grocery bags hit the floor and spilled there contents. She glanced at the individual carrying them—or was carrying—and saw a look of shock on the honey-skinned man. Then she and the man said, "Oh my."

…**Seth's POV…**

Seth was a bit irritated that Jake would make him carry all of these groceries, not that he wasn't strong enough, of course, it was because they were for a family that didn't even eat, for heaven's sake! Well, except, Nessie, that is. It was for her as Jake had clearly told him, and he would've brought the groceries himself if didn't have duties today.

But Seth was also happy, the Cullens were very nice even if they were—as Jake puts it—"Blood Suckers". They were always happy to see Seth, too. He was like the exception to the rule that said vampires and wolves were not supposed to get along. So as he stepped into the Cullen's house, he was welcomed warmly by the vampire family.

"Well, hello, guys," Seth greeted cheerily. "It's nice to see—"

Suddenly, someone burst into the room and shouted elatedly, "Everyone!"

It was a woman. The world stopped as he looked at her. Time was suddenly nonexistent. Her hair was a fiery red and she had a thin face that had a broad smile on it. Her eyes were the same flaming red that her hair was. Seth had never seen vampire eyes look so wonderful, so beautiful, and they also looked kind and sweet. Then there was a crash, pulling Seth back to reality, and he realized the crash was the grocery bags on the floor, everything spilling out onto the spotless carpet.

But Seth wasn't back to reality, not yet. He looked at the woman as she and him both said in unison, "Oh my."

Of course, Seth realized, her _Oh my_ wasn't the same as his own. She was talking about the mess Seth had gone and created, but Seth was thinking about her. He had imprinted.

Edward's head snapped up, looking directly into the eyes of Seth. Seth gave a weak smile then got down on one knee and started clearing up the groceries. The woman hurried over and began helping him, too.

"You're the new Cullen, are you?" Seth asked.

"Yes," she replied gently. "My name is Viola."

She flashed him a toothy smile, and his heart gave a jolt, picking up it's already fast pace. Then, from the puzzled look she gave him, Seth knew she'd noticed the change in his pulse. He didn't say anything.

Viola unexpectedly seized a tomato then stared at it really hard, concentrating. Seth looked at her bewildered at the bizarre action, but seconds later he understood and was amazed. The blood red tomato had started floating… in mid air. Viola laughed lightly then said, "Look! It worked!"

The Cullen's faces were immediately brought to different variations of shock, and Seth was sure his was, too.

"I just tried this in my room," Viola exclaimed eagerly. "Amazing, isn't it?"

We all nodded in agreement. It was amazing, spectacular, wonderful, amazing!

"I'm going to have to give the Denali clan a call," Carlisle proclaimed.

"Sounds like a good idea," Esme agreed, still watching the tomato as it hovered.

Edward glanced at Seth then said, "Seth, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

No one was paying attention to them, not even Viola. She was showing Jasper and Alice her new talent with a wide smile still plastered on her face.

"Sure," he responded.

They walked out of the front door, leaving the spilled groceries on the floor, and stood on the newly built porch.

"You imprinted on a vampire you realize that, right?" Edward pointed out, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes," Seth replied almost defiantly. "Is there a problem?"

"I was under the impression that wolves and vampires were generally not supposed to get along."

Seth let a frustrated sigh escape his lips. "Yes, well, I guess I'm the exception to that rule."

"Yeah, you are."

Edward's voice was thick with sarcasm and something else, worry. "What's your pack going to do?"

"I hadn't thought that… but it's not like I can help it, right?"

Both men frowned.

"Maybe it's best not kept a secret, otherwise your pack might not ever trust you again. You should tell them… or at least let them know."

Seth nodded, though he wasn't sure he was ready. Thinking about it now, he knew his sister, Leah, was going to kill or mutilate him, whichever came last. He winced, this day had gone from slightly good to incredibly bad. He remembered when Jake had imprinted, that had been bad. But Nessie was a half-vampire and Viola was, well, a full vampire and a new-born. _Crap!_

"Like now, Seth," Edward suggested. "You should go now."

**Author's note: Well, isn't that jolly good? Poor Seth. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and… review! :) **


	4. Suspicions and Difficulties

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the delay; I've just been so busy. Anyway, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They really made my day, and don't hesitate to keep them coming! So without further ado I present the fourth chapter of this story (by the way, it's in Viola's POV at first). Thanks and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns it, not me.**

**Suspicions and Difficulties:**

Viola was oblivious to what just happened to the man and Edward. She was totally ignorant of the importance of imprinting or what it was even. She was focused on the obvious. The obvious meaning her new ability, one that seemed to have caught even Alice by surprise.

"That's amazing! How do you do it, Viola?" Nessie asked enthusiastically, watching the ripe tomato go up and down.

"I don't know… I just think about lifting the object and then, well, it lifts," Viola answered as best as she could. Really she had no idea how it worked, but it didn't matter, at least she had an ability. "It does get tiring after a bit, though."

The tomato fell from its place near the ceiling and landed into her waiting hand. She smiled at the Cullen's.

"Oh, I could watch that for hours," Nessie thought aloud. "It's spectacular!"

Viola smiled at the girl, who was really only two years old but looked almost five, with kind eyes. Nessie reached up and took her arm, showing Viola again what she had done.

"I wonder why I didn't see it coming?" Alice mused. "Maybe it was because Seth was here; werewolves sometimes interfere with my seeing… where did Seth go anyway?"

Viola shrugged, assuming the honey-skinned-and now that she thought of it, handsome-man was Seth. Then the front door opened and closed and in walked Edward with a worried look on his features.

"Seth had to go," Edward answered simply to the question inside everyones mind, but Alice wasn't satisfied.

"_Where_ did he go? I didn't think he had any obligations today," Alice said suspiciously.

"It was an emergency… meeting."

Alice gazed at him, still questioning, and Viola didn't miss Edward mouth _Later _as she turned back to Nessie. Now even Viola was suspicious.

…**Seth's POV…**

Seth trotted through the wide open forest, making his way to the Black's. Of course, the minute Seth transformed, Jacob knew. But he couldn't get her out of mind, and he hoped that maybe Jacob would empathize and not be too hard on him. Jacob might be a bit understanding but Leah wouldn't, he knew this for certain. So he was apprehensive as he pivoted into the Black's driveway and ran, four-legged, to the woods, quickly changing into clothes then walking slowly to his death.

Seth walked into the front door and hung up his coat in the closet. Turning back to the living room, he came face to face with none other than his sister. Leah was angry, actually she looked more than angry; she looked murderous

"I never thought it was possible for the biggest idiot in the world to get even more stupid," she spat contemptuously.

"Oh, relax, Leah," Seth grumbled. "It's not the end of the world."

"_That's _where your wrong, dear brother, you know wolves aren't supposed to imprint on _vampires_. Besides how the _hell _are you going to keep the wolf gene going with that _bloodsucker_?"

Leah glowered at him expectantly. He decided to ignore the question and made to move past her. But—as stubborn as she is—she grabbed Seth's shoulders and said exasperatedly, "Come on, Seth! How do you even know that you imprinted? You got to admit you can sometimes be a drama queen."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. So I don't think you imprinted today… I mean, it is unlikely that you would imprint on a filthy, blood-sucking, killing machine."

"She is not."

"How do you know? She could be the meanest, nastiest undead thing alive... or dead. Really I think you should just give up on her, I doubt that she'd like you anyway... probably a total snob like the rest of them."

Seth's control split then, Leah had crossed the line. He gave his sister the deadliest glare he could muster and was rewarded by a small flinch and a jaw drop. Clearly, Leah had never seen her brother this furious before.

"_Shut up, Leah_," he snarled lividly, enunciating each of the syllables as if daring Leah to speak.

Her mouth snapped shut as Jacob walked into the room. He looked from Leah's frightened self and Seth's ferocious look and repressed a gasp.

"Settle down, Seth," Jacob said, still astonished by Seth's irregular behavior.

Seth did as he was told, but he would've liked to punch Leah, family or not.

"So I've come to an understanding that Seth has imprinted on the new Cullen, right?" Jacob said, in a voice full authority.

"Yes," Seth answered, meeting Jacob's eyes with no effort.

"A new-born?"

"Yes."

Seth saw Jacob release a sigh of frustration. Then Jacob said, "I heard Leah say that you might not have imprinted at all. You might have found her attractive but nothing more and it could be possible, Seth, you have to admit."

Seth's anger flared again but he made his voice sound even and calm as he replied, "Jake, you've imprinted, right? You know what it feels like."

"Sure, sure."

"You know that it feels like that you and the imprintee are the only people on earth and time just sort of stops. Then you can't take your eyes of her and you have this feeling that you want to protect her forever, you know that feeling right? Well, that's what I felt when I saw Viola, so if you think I'll take all this crap you're saying about her then you've got another thing coming. I suggest you shut up now before I break someone's nose, and you know I'll do it, Jake, because if someone was saying nasty things about Nessie you would do the same."

Slowly over Seth's speech his voice rose, and then when he was finished he stalked out of the room angrily, leaving both Leah and Jacob in an unbelieving stupor.

When he returned outside, it was sprinkling, as usual in the Forks area. He was fuming, and it scared him, he'd never been this angry before. Not even when Leah purposely broke his favorite bike when he was eleven years old, he'd been only irritated then. He took a deep breath, inhale and exhale. Then, before he could stop himself, he turned into wolf form, shredding his already ragged clothes. It was a comfortable form, maybe even more comfortable than human form.

Running up the driveway, Seth promised himself that he wouldn't loose his temper again. It terrified even him, and he didn't think he was the type to be angry… nor was Viola. His heart raced as the name came to mind, then he also vowed to protect her and follow her to the ends of the earth, though he decided just to be friends with her for a start.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Gaining an Ally

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for delay, been quite busy and this is in Viola's POV, also it's a day or two after the last chapter. Read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Its Stephenie Meyer's, not mine.**

**Gaining an Ally:**

Viola scanned her textbook collection. It was full of all kinds of things, from Ancient Greek Mythology to Calculus. She wasn't particularly happy to keep studying math, but she knew she ought to. Sighing, she picked up the Calculus textbook and began to look through it. Numbers jumped out at her, making her head spin. She'd never been good at math, and she didn't feel like looking at it at that moment. She quickly lifted the book up—with her mind—and put it properly back onto the shelf.

She had been practicing her talent and it seemed she was improving. Her movements in the air were more accurate and precise. Also she found she could do it for longer lengths of time each time she practiced.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on her door. "Come in," she called, still alarmed at how magnificent her voice was.

Bella walked in, smiling kindly. "Do you think you can handle yourself to another… human? Seth really wants to meet you," she told Viola.

"Oh, sure," she answered cheerily. Seth had been quite kind the last time she saw him, though she'd only talked to him for a few seconds.

"You don't have to if you don't want to… I mean, if you're not up for it, I don't want you to hurt yourself or…"

Viola knew what _or _meant. It meant that she might hurt someone else. Horrified, Viola took a deep breath. She couldn't possibly hurt someone, could she? She didn't want to be a monster, who was kept in her room for bad behavior, meaning _killing_ people. She shuddered at that thought.

"No, no," Viola replied slightly boldly. "I don't want to be shut up in my room every time we have a visitor. I might as well try now… and don't worry about my self control because I refuse to injure another human, even if they smell irresistible."

Bella seemed to catch Viola's sincerity because she nodded and said, "Alright, if you put it that way." She paused. "You know, you remind me of me when I was first turned. I had about the same self control as you. Now come on."

Then she gestured for Viola to follow her downstairs. The two women sauntered—at human speed—to grand staircase and descended them. Viola noticed that only Seth and Edward were present in the room and they seemed to be quarreling. The pair immediately stopped when they caught sight of the women.

Viola looked at them suspiciously, yet neither gave the impression that they were angry with each other. Seth smiled at her and held out his hand. "I'm Seth. Sorry for the abrupt departure a couple days ago."

Viola shook his hand and smiled back at him. She could've sworn his heart beat increased, but she ignored the knowledge.

"It's okay. I don't mind… must've been an important meeting," she answered.

He nodded, scratching the back of his head. That's when she caught his scent, and it wasn't very pleasant though it was still blood. She shuddered, again, frowning at the thought of hurting him.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, looking at her with a concerned face. She smiled.

"Just thought of something distasteful," she replied, wincing.

"Oh…" then he broke into a grin. " I don't smell that great, do I? As Rosalie so kindly puts it I smell like a disgusting, undesirable dog."

Viola laughed. "I suppose that's one way to put it but you don't smell too bad."

"Now, you're just lying."

"Well, if you can stand my red eyes then I guess I can stand your dog… aroma."

Seth nodded then he began to laugh. She joined him before starting another conversation. Viola found it surprisingly easy to talk to Seth, they just seemed to click. Seth was funny and nice, and she found him intriguing. He _was_ the only person she knew who could turn into a wolf, which was pretty amazing in its self.

"So how come I haven't seen you around Forks? I mean, you must have had a human life before becoming a vampire," Seth asked curiously.

Viola's eyes darkened, the smile fading from her lips. Images flashed before her, none of them pleasant. Her father's face appeared before her eyes, and she almost let a bloodcurdling scream. She didn't though. Her hands began to tremble as she tried not to remember her human life, failing instantaneously.

Noticing her trembling hands, Seth reached out and took them. She felt a rush of relief to be connected with someone and not look like an utter mania. He looked at her with concern and said softly, "You don't have to tell me… Just forget I said anything."

Viola nodded. Seth still held her hands and as he realized this he let go, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

She shook her head, clearing her sullen thoughts. Then she smiled at Seth, as if telling him she was just fine. He gave her a slightly skeptical look before breaking into a smile of his own. For the first time, Viola realized he actually was very good-looking. His tanned skin and deep brown eyes, which seemed to look through the soul, fit perfectly onto his angular face.

"What's it like to be a wolf? Is it anything like being human?" Viola changed the subject. He narrowed his eyes doubtfully but answered anyway.

"It's pretty much the same, but…" then Seth went into a description of how exactly it feels to be a wolf. Viola liked his view on things, and he always phrased things differently then most people.

By the time the two were finished talking it was nearly nightfall. It was when Seth was cut off by a large yawn that Viola realized he probably should go, though she could've talked to him all night.

"I better get going, Viola," he said, standing from the couch, another yawn slipping through his lips. "I'll see you later. It was really nice meeting you."

Then he left, leaving Viola with a lot to think about. She'd gained another friend, the best news… and she also realized that she couldn't hold onto her dark past forever. Soon it would be time for the story to pass her lips… she hoped that time wasn't soon.

**A/N: Kinda short, I know. Anyway, read and review. Next chapter will be eventful that's all I can say. :)**


	6. Eleazor's Evaluation

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I have been so busy lately and I had a bad case of Writer's Block. Bleh… anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) Remember to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, its Stephenie Meyer's, not mine.**

**Eleazor's Evaluation:**

Weeks past and as Viola came to know Seth, she felt connected to him more than any of the Cullen's or anyone for that matter. Connected, that was a good word for it. It was like they were like a circuit, working more properly with each other. Soon it was the day Eleazor, a vampire who sensed powers or at least that was what Viola came to understand, planned to come to the Cullen's.

Everyone was anxious about Eleazor's assessment of Viola, even she was. Seth was, of course, over with Jacob, and they agreed to see what the judgment would be. Seth more so than Jacob, Seth always seemed quite protective of Viola, though she couldn't understand why.

"Vee," Seth said, using his new nickname for her. She smiled, thinking about how much she liked being welcome. Then Seth's heart stuttered like it always did when she smiled. Viola wasn't an idiot nor was she a ditz, so she knew some part of Seth really liked her though she couldn't think why. In an odd way, Viola felt the same way.

"Viola?" he called, pulling her out of her trance. "_Ahem_."

"Oh! Sorry! Zoned out for second. Sorry," Viola responded. Seth grinned and if her undead heart could flutter, it would have.

"Don't worry about it. You just looked a bit… serene, I guess," Seth said. "Thinking about something, are we?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just a bit nervous about meeting another… vampire."

She gave him a weak, pathetic smile. Seth chortled, "I wouldn't fret, and practically everyone likes you. And hey, what's not to like? You are probably the friendliest person _I_ have ever met."

Viola grinned. "Haven't you met yourself?"

Seth blushed and said, "You flatter me."

Viola punched playfully, making sure she didn't hit too hard. Alice walked into the kitchen, where the pair had been sitting, with Jasper at her side.

"He's here," Alice sang and gestured for them to follow her. Viola looked at Seth worriedly, and in return, he flashed her encouraging smile before following Alice and Jasper to the living room. Sighing, Viola sauntered after them.

In the living room, all the Cullen's were present along with Jacob and Seth… and another man. He was beautiful like all vampire's were and as he looked up, Viola noticed he had the same golden eyes as the Cullen's had. Viola let out a breath of relief. At least Eleazor wasn't a killer… or wasn't a man killer.

Eleazor examined her for a moment, looking her up and down. For a few agonizingly long minutes, it was silent and seemed no one would ever speak. But as Viola began to panic, Eleazor spoke, "Show me your power."

Viola nodded then made a silver spoon that sat on the coffee table spring up and fly into her waiting hand. Eleazor said nothing, though his expression was impressed, shocked, and filled with wonder. Again minutes past by before he spoke again.

"Hmm… I've never seen anything like this. Sure, I've seen levitators—people who can lift objects with their mind—but you…" he trailed off, pointing his finger at her. "Your power is different… It's like your making the air move around you, you are not particularly connected to the object you are moving but the air around it. It's almost as if you are creating your own… tornado of sorts. Like wind… but more powerful. I'm sure there is more to it but that's all I can figure from it… Perhaps you can move people as well… Could you try to move my arm?"

Everyone's eyebrows shot up, wearing the same dubious looks. Viola nodded in answer to the vampire's question. Focusing harder than she ever thought she could, she thought of moving his arm, and with all her minds strength, Eleazor's arm suddenly moved from in front of his body to his side.

The room was silent, there eyes trained on Viola with looks of wonder and incredulity.

"How—" Emmett started to say.

"That was amazing!" Nessie cheered happily, beaming at Viola.

Viola was still blinking in shock; she still couldn't believe her eyes.

Eleazor smiled. "This could be one of the more powerful abilities… I'm absolutely amazed! When Carlisle called I thought it would be just another levitator, but no, this beyond levitating. You could probably make someone unable to move or make them do something you want… remarkable! Simply remarkable!"

Viola nodded, still uncertain. What would happen to her if she had such a powerful gift? Would she loose control? What if she was never meant to have such power and what if she couldn't stop herself from doing something horrible? Millions of unanswerable questions filled her head.

Edward stepped towards her and said, "Don't worry, Viola. If anyone should have such a great power, I am extremely glad that it is you. You would never abuse it."

"I wish I could believe you… but I…" her thoughts trailed off into a darker section of her brain. Memories of her human life flashed before her eyes as all her most horrible recollections resurfaced. She was sure that her eyes had gone misty and faraway and her features were arranged in a slight frown, but she had no time to think of that… Her mind was lost in her gruesome memoirs and as she met her boiling point, she let out a soft scream.

Edward stared at her with shock and sadness. He had not known until that moment, Viola had hidden her secrets well. She nearly fell before Seth caught her, his eyes worried, but everything seemed to go in slow motion. Seth led her to the couch and sat her down as the Cullen's gathered.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Esme asked in her most maternal tone.

Viola blinked a few times before hesitantly nodding, putting her head in her hands.

"Viola, I think there is something you need to tell us," this time it was Edward's voice who spoke.

Viola lifted her head from her hands and looked straight in Edward's eyes and saw good intention but most of all sadness. She nodded then took a deep breath.

"When I was human," she began, "my _father _abused me… not in any female like way but he hit me and my mother a lot… mostly when he was drinking. No, wait, that's a lie, he hit us even if he was sober. But anyway… that day you found me was one of his game days. He was sober, and as sick and twisted as usual, and he would let me and my mother run in our backyard. We were supposed to runaway from him otherwise he'd smack us or something, kind of like tag, but…"

Viola felt her heart wrench before she went on, this time letting the words spill out of her mouth. "But my mother didn't want to play and you see, sh-she was s-so tired. Tired of being tr-treated like a bloody d-d-dog, tired of just _being_… so she stopped… a-and k-k-killed herself with a shard of glass that was l-l-lying on the ground… I guess I panicked… and of course, I angry, so… I ran at the cruel man, but he swung a bat to my head…"

She took another deep breath then continued, "I was running on adrenaline then and I hardly noticed the pain… so I smacked him the back of the head, jumped the fence and ran way… a-a-although I think I broke my ankle landing on the other side of the fence… then Jake found me…"

Everyone again stared at her but this time it was out of sorrow not awe. Esme set a comforting arm around Viola's shoulder and said softly, "I'm so sorry, my dear."

"Seth, man, calm down," Jake said suddenly. Viola's head snapped to see both Jake and Seth walk quickly out the door. She also caught a glimpse of Seth as he walked out; he was shaking violent, heaving large amounts of breath, with his beautiful face twisted in rage.

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger, I know. Reviews would be nice! **


	7. The Inevitable

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: Its all Stephenie Meyer's, not mine, except Viola.**

**The Inevitable:**

When Viola finished her story, Seth was shaking more violently than he thought possible. He could feel his face twist with fury as he felt more furious than even that day he first imprinted. His breathes came in huge heaves when he looked at Viola. She wore a tortured expression with her eyes faraway, and Seth could see the pinpricks of tears in her blood red eyes. _How could anyone hurt _her? Seth thought angrily.

"Seth, man, calm down," Jake tried to sooth him, but it was impossible. So Jake took Seth's shoulders and pushed him out the front door before Seth could loose control, and as he walked out the door, he could see a pained and confused expression apppear on Viola's beautiful face.

Once outside Jake took him to stand on the driveway, putting a supposedly comforting hand on Seth's shoulders. Seth could feel himself turning, it usually happened when he was overwhelmed with strong emotions. And anger was the strongest of them all, though not the best. He couldn't stop thinking about his Viola's words, "…_but he hit me and my mother a lot… mostly when he was drinking. No, wait, that's a lie, he hit us even if he was sober."_

It was awhile before he could speak, all that could have happened to his Viola and that was what she had gone through. The more he thought about it the more enraged he got, so he tried to push it out of his mind. But, apparently, the memory was as stubborn as a mule and it wouldn't budge. So Seth tried to think of the positives.

One thing was she was still alive… well, undead. Another was she was his now and he would never let her go through torment ever again. The last he could think of was she had a family now, a family that cared for her as much as families should.

Seth turned, feeling better, towards Jake and said, "Thanks, man."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For taking her to the Cullen's all those weeks ago."

Jake gaped at him, confused beyond belief. "Sure, sure… Um… I'm sorry, Seth. For, you know, getting all angry with you about her… I was pretty much a complete jerk."

"S'ok," Seth answered, smiling weakly. "You can go back inside. I'll be fine."

Jake nodded then ambled slowly to the door before opening it and slipping inside. Seth stayed outside and watched as the moon rose in the dark night sky. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes peacefully, the violent shaking vanishing.

"Seth?" her musically kind voice coming from behind him. Seth turned and found her standing there with her arms at her sides, a worrying expression planted on her flawless face.

"Oh, hey, Vee," he said, lips twitching slightly.

"Hey," she came to stand next to him. "Um… are you okay, Seth?"

Seth smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, but the real question is are _you _okay?"

She frowned, pursing her lips. "I… I'm not sure."

Seth grimaced then unexpectedly gave the girl a hug. She froze in shock, like she didn't know what to do. He pulled away slightly, asking, "Is this okay?"

She nodded then let out a dry sob, leaning on his shoulder. She buried her head into him and murmured, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

She stopped suddenly as if she was about to say something embarrassing, then she quickly wriggled herself out of his hug, looking timid.

"It's just?" Seth asked.

Viola sighed, not meeting his eyes. "It's just I feel… some sort of _connection _with…" she paused, the red eyes meeting the brown, "with you."

Seth grinned, she'd practically guessed that he imprinted on her. She gave him a weird, baffled look, most likely thinking he was insane.

"You know, what I told you about Ness and Jake? How they imprinted?" Seth asked her. She nodded, still confused. "Well… Um… I, well, I imprinted… on you."

Viola gawked at him, hearing his words but not comprehending. Seth looked at her hopefully then she stepped closer to him, a smile tugging on her lips. Seth gazed at her lips inadvertently. She sighed impatiently then did something so impulsive not even Seth expected it.

She kissed him. The second that her lips touched his, he felt a fire burn through him, and he kissed her back clearly. Viola wrapped her arms around his neck and Seth encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

He felt elated, happy beyond measure. He had his forever, and it really was going to be forever. His mouth moved with the rhythm of hers, it seemed like the kiss would never end, and he didn't want it to. He felt complete with her in his arms, more than any girl he had ever "liked".

But, all too quickly, the kiss ended. The two looked at each other, breathing hard, not letting go. Seth blinked and mumbled softly, "Wow… Um…"

Viola smiled and chuckled. "I love you, Seth Clearwater."

Seth's eyes widened but grinned. "I love you, too, Viola Cullen."

Her red eyes brightened as if she had thought she had said the wrong thing. A strand of her fiery red hair fell into her face and Seth pushed it back and tucked it behind her ear.

"Seth—" a girl's voice called from behind him. _Leah. Crap. _He thought. "Oi! Seth, what the—?"

Viola looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Seth reluctantly let go of her and turned to his sister. "Is that your sister?" she whispered in his ear, sounding tense. He nodded.

Leah glared at the pair before stomping off back into the forest, where she came from. Seth huffed loudly and impatiently. "I got to go… My sister's being… difficult."

Viola nodded, her tenseness leaving in a flash. "Okay, Seth. I'll see you later."

"Bye," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek then sprinting off into the trees.

**A/N: Well, I hope it wasn't too cheesy… I don't know if I'm that great at romantic stuff, definitely not as good as Stephenie Meyer. She's the Queen of Fluff and Romance. :) Reviews, please!**


	8. An Undesirable Guest

**A/N: I am super sorry about the delay, I've just been so busy. Going to California, internet was down at my house, and a bad case of writer's block. So I'm really sorry! Anyway I hope you like this next chapter and remember to review! **

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is still owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

**An Undesirable Guest:**

Viola stepped back and watched Seth sprint into the woods. She gazed at the woods long after he had left her sight, which had taken nearly ten minutes. She hoped that he wasn't in too much trouble with his sister; she had never wanted to cause any trouble.

"Where did Seth go?" Viola turned in surprise. It was hard to surprise her with her new vampire senses, but she was so distracted she hadn't even noticed when Jacob had come out of the house.

"He… Leah came and…" Viola trailed off and merely gestured to the woods behind her. She was still a little boggled from the kiss.

"Oh," was all Jacob said. He glanced at the woods then looked at Viola, a look of sadness crossing his face.

"What's wrong?" Viola asked him.

He scratched his neck, not meeting her eyes, before answering, "Nothing. Seth is just fighting a battle he cannot win."

"What do you mean?"

Jacob sighed. "Leah's never going to approve of you."

Viola nodded, remembering the horror-struck look Leah had worn at the sight of her. It made her a little sad in a way, not being approved was one of the many soft spots she had. She suddenly let out a shudder, pressing away the memories that haunted now more than ever.

"I approve you though, Viola," Jacob said abruptly. She looked at him, but he refused to meet her eyes. She got the feeling he did not like the sight of her crimson irises, though she could not be sure.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. He couldn't possibly have known how that had made her feel, welcome was the word for it and maybe even loved in a brotherly way, of course. Jacob smiled, then he gestured a goodbye, which she returned, and ran off into the woods. Sighing, Viola sauntered back into the house. The living room was empty when she entered; she thought the Cullens must have been saying farewell to Eleazor. Otherwise they were probably just going about their regular night time business.

Viola crossed the room, climbed up the steps in super speed and then went into her room. It was as she left, which was good. She hadn't really thought anyone would break in, she just didn't want any of the Cullen's—particularly Alice, who frequently tried to organize her closet—in her room.

Just moments of entering her room, there was a soft knock at the door. Viola bit her lip, hoping she would have some privacy soon. She still hadn't gotten time to contemplate what Eleazor had said, or try it out for that matter.

"Open up, Vee! You very well know I can break this door down if it's necessary," Alice's voice called through the closed wood. Viola urged the door to open and open it did. Alice stood there with a fraction of a scowl on her face, but then she ran at Viola and gave her a big hug. It had been the second time she had been hugged that day, and she was starting to like the gesture of affection. Though Alice's and Seth's hugs were completely different.

"I'm so sorry! I guess I should have seen it coming, but the wolves were here and they make me go fuzzy," Alice said, letting go of Viola.

"It's fine; really you don't need to apologize. I'd just like to forget it now that it's out," Viola said.

Alice nodded, pretended to zip her lips, and then gave Viola a sailor salute before scampering out of the room.

The rest of the night came and went without much activity—Viola simply practiced her gift—and by the time it was morning, the house was back to normal. It seemed Alice had past on the word that Viola really wanted to forget about what happened and start fresh. Viola felt so privileged to be in a house full of such respectful people—more accurately vampires.

Seth returned in the morning, but Viola could tell something was on his mind. His eyes seemed galaxies away from her and his voice was just as distant. She felt bad for him and his sister, yet she could understand why Leah felt so betrayed. Wolves and vampires weren't supposed to get along.

"Are you okay, Seth?" she asked him.

He simply nodded then he smiled and kissed her on the lips lightly. That's when she nearly snapped. He smelled good, too good. She'd been so disconcerted last night she hadn't even realized how thirsty she was. She put a hand to his lips, stepping back and holding her breath.

"I," she began then at the frown he gave her, she said, "Sorry. I can't. Thirsty."

His mouth became an 'O' shape, but she had no time for an answer, she ran from the kitchen, where they had been talking, and found Alice and Jasper in the living room.

"I need," was all she got out before Jasper bolted up, already soothing her thirst.

"Oh! You're thirsty! Let's go, Jazz," Alice squealed, skipping towards the exit. Viola followed her, relaxing a bit, for now she couldn't smell Seth as much.

They ran into the woods, fast as lightening, searching for anything to quench their thirst. Miles ahead they found a herd of deer. _This will have to do,_ Viola thought as she took down one of the bigger deer, probably a male with its towering antlers. Soon she was as satisfied as she was going to get with animal blood, but suddenly she caught a new scent. A scent she had never inhaled before, one that could only be owned by another vampire.

"Oh, no," Alice whispered from behind Viola. "Demetrius."

Viola twisted around, giving her adopted sister a quizzical look. "Who?"

"Well, if isn't the Cullens? And a new one, eh?" she twirled around again. Standing at the edge of the clearing was man, beautiful as all vampires were, but he also had an aura of menace.

"A very new one at that," he said, his tone filled with ice and contempt. "Haven't been breaking the law, now have we?"

"No," Alice answered bravely. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

The man—Demetrius—laughed, a high and wicked laugh. "Of course, I should've known. You probably have her on a pretty tight leash."

He walked towards Viola and when he was mere feet from her he suddenly stopped. His face turned from ominous and malicious to confusion. He stared at Viola, she had done it, of course, mustering all of her strength she had stopped him from approaching her.

"How-?" he hissed. "Are you doing this, new born?"

Viola just stared defiantly back though her strength and concentration was waning. Demetrius glared at her and snapped, "Let me go."

She did, for the daggers he sent her way could've frightened the bravest person.

"I'll be watching," he paused for dramatic effect, "and so will the Volturi."

Then he swept his long black cloak and marched back into the forest, leaving a deadly silence in his wake. Viola shivered involuntarily. Demetrius had reminded her overwhelmingly of her father.

"Come on, Viola," Alice said slowly. "We have to get back. Carlisle will be interested to hear of this… interaction."

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it and, again, I'm really sorry about the delay! Reviews, please!**


	9. Ambush

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does though.**

**Ambush:**

Seth was walking home—from the Cullens—impatiently when he heard it. A soft noise, tapping repeatedly through the forest. He twisted around to the spot where he last heard it. Nothing was there. _Tap. Tap. _He turned, again, but again nothing was there. He began to panic as the forest surrounding him filled with the sounds of the perpetual _tap._

"Hello, there," a voice, as smooth as silk but as cold as ice, said.

Seth whipped around and found a vampire, for he had bright crimson eyes and flawless skin. But none of the kindness Seth saw in Viola's red eyes was present in the man's eyes; instead they were wickedly sinister, effectively frightening Seth.

"…Hi," Seth said, his own voice guarded and fierce.

"You're a wolf, right?" another voice said, high like a child's, but held none of the innocence of a child. Seth glanced around and saw a little girl with the same ominous red eyes.

"What's it to you?" Seth asked her, trying to look directly into her eyes, but it was quite difficult.

The girl laughed; it was a sickening thing to hear.

"Got some ferocity, this one does," another voice said behind him. Seth didn't even bother to turn, but he began to formulate a plan of escape in his mind. He would change, fake right then escape left, and head back to the Cullens. He was certain they would be intrigued by this little exchange.

"Thinking about escaping, dog?" the girl asked. Suddenly he was in pain. More pain than he had ever experienced. Seth dropped to his knees, suppressing a scream. He writhed, going blind as knives so sharp pierced every part of his body. Minutes seemed to pass and still the pain would not cease.

"Hold on, Jane," the man in front of Seth said. The pain subsided. "He'll be nice. Right, dog?"

Seth stood unsteadily but said nothing. All his limbs were shaking, and cold sweat coated his back.

"You better be right, Demetrius," Jane said coldly. "Aro will be none to pleased if he finds the dog escaped."

"He won't," Demetrius assured her, glowering at Seth.

"Wait," Seth said in weak attempt to talk his way out, "you're going to _kidnap me?_"

The threesome laughed… wait. Seth whirled around and found another boy to his left. The boy grinned evilly, creating a chill that went up his spine. Suddenly Seth realized he was surrounded, running was now out of the question.

"Of course, dog," Jane said nastily. "Did you really think we just came for a little visit? And I thought you would be smart."

Seth looked around, trying to find a weak spot, but the four were closing in on him. Fight or flight? He decided then that it was time to fight, either way he wasn't going to die. This Aro sounded like he wanted Seth alive, so as long as that was true, he wouldn't give in without a fight.

Birds were singing in the trees around, and the day would have been a lovely one, if it weren't for the predicament Seth had unknowingly walked into. Demetrius and Jane exchanged a significant look and then they pounced. It was like watching a pair of wildcats, closing in on their helpless prey. Seth dove to the right in a flash, getting out of the vampires' way by a millimeter, and when he hit the ground he was no longer human.

Seth crouched low as the boy vampire flew over him, missing him again by a millimeter. Then he twisted around, lunged at Jane, surprising her. He took hold of her arm and ripped it from its socket. She shrieked.

"Damn," Jane muttered, trying to reattach her arm.

That's when all hell broke loose. Out of nowhere, another wolf appeared, baring its teeth viciously. _Leah,_ Seth thought. _Leah, what are you doing here?_

_Saving you, you idiot,_ Leah growled.

Tails began to fly, glittering vampires pouncing and seeking the blood that ran through the wolves' veins. Jane had still not rejoined the fight, for she was having trouble making her arm stick back on to her body.

_Leah, you have to leave,_ Seth thought. _Go find the Cullens._

_Oh, shut up, Seth! I'm trying to be helpful._

Seth growled. _You won't be helpful if you die._

Leah didn't answer. She simply went back to fighting. The mini battle seemed endless, but that it _would _end. And not too pleasantly.

"Get that dog out of here!" Jane ordered shrilly.

Leah let out an earsplitting shriek as Jane used her special ability on her. _NO,_ Seth thought. Demetrius raked his fingers through her fur, leaving four long, deep scrapes across her back. She began to whimper.

"Kill it," Jane said venomously. Seth would not let his sister die just because she had been foolish enough to try and save him, like running away, it simply wasn't an option. He walked to his shredded clothes, turned human and dressed in his tattered jean shorts.

"Stop, wait," he said. "Leave her alone. I'll come with you."

Jane grinned. "Demetrius, leave the dog. We've got what we want."

They were all grinning like the twisted vampires they were.

"Knock it out," Jane ordered. The boy swung his hand around Leah's neck and instantly she fell limp, unconscious to the world. Jane smiled sweetly at the boy then nodded to Seth. The boy was in front of Seth in seconds, looking him over observantly.

"Quickly, Alec," Jane snapped impatiently. It was the last thing Seth heard before he fell unconscious by the hands of the boy, Alec, thinking desperately, _Sorry, Vee._

**A/N: Review, please! **


	10. Bad News

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry for the delay. You must think me an evil person for not updating sooner, but, as pathetic as this excuse is, I had soccer practices, tryouts, and school and it was just so time-consuming. So I am really sorry and hope that you forgive me for such a late update. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, obviously.**

**Bad News:**

Viola, Alice, and Jasper ran through the woods at full speed. Viola could sense the tension; it was obvious that whoever Demetrius and the Volturi were, they were dangerous. They whipped through the forest with the precision of, well, a vampire. Soon they reached the Cullen manor, where Edward and the rest of the family were waiting in the front yard, all of them wearing dark looks.

"We heard," Carlisle said before Viola could even open her mouth. A half circle formed around him because he was the leader. "So Viola met our friend Demetrius?" he said so darkly, friend, to a non-English speaker, could interpret as an enemy.

"Yes," Jasper answered, again, before Viola could speak. "He knows about her power. Might've known it before she met him."

"This is not good," Alice bit her lip. "If I had been paying any attention I would have seen this coming…Oh God."

"It's okay," Jasper put his arm around her, but she just continued to look worried. Viola wanted to tell her it was okay, too, but words escaped her.

"What should we do?" Edward asked Carlisle. It was a good question, one Viola wondered about, too. What _were_ they going to do?

"Hmm…" Carlisle sighed. "I think it is best we wait and tread carefully from now on. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded. Viola knew she was going to be extra cautious from then on, for she would never willingly go see Demetrius. She didn't like the way he glared at her.

"Now everyone go back to your business; I think we've had enough surprises for today."

Viola agreed completely.

…

Later in the day, Viola realized Seth was no where to be found. Carlisle told her he had gone home, but something felt off and it wasn't just that Seth was gone. All day, she had felt weird, like something bad was about to happen. She tried to dispel the feeling, thinking it was just from that morning's incident, but it always came floating back stronger than before.

It was four o'clock when she found out what the awful feeling meant. She was reading a novel in the living room, deeply immersed into the fantasy book when the doorbell rang. Viola glanced up, but didn't make for the door. The bell rang, again.

"I got it," Esme called through the house, though clearly everyone could hear even if she whispered. It was an act, just in case.

She went to the door, sprang it open, and greeted whoever stood at the doorstep. "Oh, dear! Leah? Are you alright? You look dreadful."

"Yeah, yeah," Leah snarled. "Let me in, vamp."

Viola watched as Leah walked in with tattered clothes and a few deep scratches, but otherwise that was all that was different about her. She still wore that disgusted look she always wore when she was around vampires. A few of the Cullens came into the living room curiously, but only Edward looked remotely worried and he looked like he was going to puke.

Viola turned her attention back to Leah, who was staring at Viola as if she had just spoken something rude. Viola was taken aback at this new level of hostility; she knew Leah hated her, but was it possible that she could hate her this much?

"You!" Leah spat with fury.

"W-w-what?" Viola asked, leaning away, horribly reminded of her father.

"You! It's _ALL YOUR FAULT!_" she screamed, stepping ominously slow towards Viola.

"Leah, please," Esme said, "why don't you explain—?"

"SHUT UP!" Leah roared. "IT'S THIS _SNAKE'S _FAULT THAT THEY TOOK HIM!"

Viola flinched away, her hands beginning to shake. It wasn't the first time someone called her a snake.

"Leah, calm yourself," Carlisle ordered, but had no effect. "Who took whom?"

"_THOSE BLOODSUCKERS TOOK MY BROTHER!" _she shrieked. "AND IT'S ALL OF _HER _FAULT!"

Viola caught her breath, her head felt dizzy. Seth gone? Taken? By the Volturi? If she were human, she would have been hyperventilating. What could they be doing to him? Why did they take him? Were they torturing him? …Killing him? Questions swirled in her head, some more hopeful than others, some more scary than others.

"Seth? They took him?" Viola whispered, dry tears pooling in her eyes.

"YES, THAT'S WHAT I SAID! ARE YOU DEAF?" Leah bellowed. She had now reached Viola and her face was in Viola's, eyes full of fire and the purest of hatred. Viola felt faint, her hands shook uncontrollably.

"He's gone? T-t-they took him?"

"YES, _YOU STUPID BLOCK OF ICE_! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! THEY WOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN HIM IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I-I d-d-d-didn't m-mean—"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU MEANT TO OR NOT! THEY TOOK HIM AND NOW THEY'RE GOING TO _KILL_ HIM!"

"Leah! Please! Take a deep breath," Carlisle insisted, but, again, Leah ignored him.

"P-p-please," Viola sobbed, suddenly she wasn't in the Cullens' house. She was at her father's house when she was nine. She had just stolen a slice of bread to share with her mother, and they had gotten caught. Her mother had tried to defend Viola, but in the end, her father found out the truth. The conversation had been exactly like this one except the pain in bread conversation was more physical rather than mental.

"I-I-I was s-s-s-s-so h-hungry. P-p-please, it w-w-was j-j-just one s-s-s-slice of b-b-bread," Viola whimpered.

Leah was, instead of taken aback at the strange comment, looking even more lethal than before. "_YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN_! ALL OF YOU!"

"LEAH!" Carlisle yelled, and finally, he got her attention. She turned to him, and no longer could Viola see her expression. Viola rocked back in forth, whimpering and thinking of Seth. His smile. Their kiss.

"Please, Leah, calm down," Carlisle said forcefully. "Sit down and we shall figure out what to do."

Viola still sat, huddled on the couch. Her mind on Seth, not hearing or seeing anything else. And suddenly the frightened part of herself disappeared and was replaced with anger. How could they take her Seth away from her? What a low, cowardly blow. She was going to go find him, no matter what it takes. Later that night, she would pack up and go find the Volturi, where ever they were. They couldn't hide from _her._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and I will update every week! Again, Sorry about the longggg wait.**


	11. A Crash to Remember

**A/N: Let's just get this story started, huh? You know, I'm sorry for the wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**A Crash to Remember:**

Viola ran her hands across the books on her bookshelf, counting the amount she had for the millionth time. She had to keep her mind occupied, at least until it was midnight. Witching hour, she remembered reading something about that. Her sensitive fingers traced the bindings of leather bound books and paperback. She read each title until she could recite them without looking but by merely touching the spines.

She went on for hours then she moved to rearranging her room five different times until she was satisfied with it. The couch ended up in front of the door, the oak bookshelf next to it in the corner, and the desk on top of the couch with the lamp atop it. She peered at it, cocking her head, thinking she was insane, knowing she was insane. She brushed her scarlet hair out of her face and took an unnecessary gulp of air.

But this routine was more than just occupying her mind from Edward; it was distracting herself from _him._ Seth. A slice of pain cut through her mind, and a grimace appeared on her face. How stupid could she have been? Showing her powers to Volturi like that. She could've wrote it in the sky, saying, "I have powers," with the stars and still it wouldn't have been worse than what she had blatantly demonstrated. She cursed herself every moment she wasn't distracted.

"Viola," Alice called outside her door. Viola ignored her, and began to count the number of wooden panels on her floor.

"Viola, are you alright?" Alice asked consolingly. Still Viola ignored her, continuing to count panels softly allowed.

"Twenty-three…twenty-four…twenty-five…" she muttered, almost soundlessly.

"I know you're in there, Vee. Nothing's stopping me from breaking down this door," Alice persisted.

"I'm perfectly fine," Viola finally replied sharply, having finished counting the panels. There were thirty-six total.

Alice huffed, but Viola heard her footsteps walk softly and swiftly away. Viola prayed the Cullens would understand what she had to do.

Hours later, it was midnight.

Earlier, Edward had come in to tell her they were going hunting. Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. The rest stayed behind, but they wouldn't deter her plans. Right then, she knew very little of her plans or if she was even going. The doubt was why Alice and Edward hadn't caught her yet.

So at midnight, she packed a duffel bag with clothes and a few books, and then Viola slipped through the window into the moonlit night. The air was cool to her skin, though everything seemed to be cool in her new body. She went around to garage, picking Alice's yellow _Porsche_ as her vehicle. She hoped the vampire wouldn't mind.

Viola slid into the slick leather seat, fishing the keys out of the glove box. She pushed the key in, probably with more force than she needed, and let the engine roar quietly to life.

A few weeks prior to this, Seth had taken up the task of teaching Viola to drive. The first time hadn't gone so well—a tree ran into her car—but since then she'd progressed. She now could successfully park and change lanes as needed, sometimes. It really depended on a lot of things.

She remembered the day she crashed into a tree as she pulled out of the Cullen's driveway soundlessly. It had been a nice spring Saturday morning and the air was fresh and clean within the unnaturally green forest. It was the day she confessed to Seth that she didn't know how to drive. At first, he stared at her wordlessly as if she were utterly insane or if she was possibly kidding, but then, he realized, she wasn't.

That's when he took her hand in his caramel one and dragged her out to the garage, a mischievous look in his chocolate eyes. She let him tow her all the way to one of the Cullen's green Jeeps and pushed her inside, despite her protests.

"Driving's easy, Vee," he had said reassuringly. "It's like reading a book; it takes awhile to get into it, but then you'll find it's as easy as pie."

He had grinned, real wide, a glint in his eye made Viola's stomach turn from nervousness. _He has got to be lying,_ she had thought, sure he was setting her up.

Viola turned out to be right. Driving was hard. And as she backed out, she lost control, and panicking, she hit the accelerator instead of the brake, which sent them hurdling into the forest behind them. Seth had shouted at her to push the brake, and when she did, the car halted, still hitting a tree but not completely tumbling into the forest.

By then, Seth had fallen into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, his eyes shining with a mixture of relief and pleasure. Viola had glared at him for a few moments before she, too, erupted with laughter. She couldn't possibly help it; his laughter was infectious.

She remembered this as she drove to the airport, determined to get that boy back. The Volturi had to be kidding themselves if they thought they could get away with taking her Seth. That afternoon, Edward and Alice had explained all about the Volturi. Like where they live and what they do. They lived in Volterra. And that was her ultimate destination.

She arrived at the airport at half past two o'clock and boarded at nearly five. Sleep evaded her as she was vampire now, but it felt wrong watching all the humans sleep while her eyes were still wide open. She kept a low profile; using the contacts the Cullens gave her and the false documents that said her name was _Viola Anne Cullen_. She stole the money for the airfare; an inevitable prospect, for she couldn't simply ask for it.

So at five o'clock in the morning, with the chilly night air still hanging around her, Viola boarded the plane, feeling a many number of things. Guilt, determination, sadness, treachery, and anger. But mostly determination.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be simply wonderful! **


End file.
